In machine shops there is often a need to perform secondary or auxiliary machining functions. Such functions as chamfering, slotting, milling of flats and removing protrusions and the like may be performed by most production machines. However, it is often time consuming and expensive to set up and run production machines to perform these secondary or auxiliary operations.
It is not uncommon practice to set up a machine to perform these secondary operations and employ an operator to do little else but perform these auxiliary functions.